


Two As One

by hopefilledlove



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Identity Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlove/pseuds/hopefilledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enma meets Tsuna in a rainy day and they swap bodies from an accident. Previously titled Umbrella, I decided to change it from a Oneshot to something that I'd continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two As One

Kozato Enma groggily woke up to a familiar musky smell of rain. He picked himself up from the dirty concrete surface of the alley's ground and the little raindrops gradually turned into a heavy rain. It was dark and Enma couldn't quite gauge the time from the gloomy weather. This isn't good, he thought as he quietly lifted his hoodie up to cover his head.

His bullies had dragged him out into the alley right after class ended and punched the daylights out of him. He was stress relief for them, or so he heard. No matter, he thought as he started walking- no, limping, out of the alley. He wanted to get home soon, back to the warmth where his family is. The first few steps he took, he winced, but continued. Silently, he wished for a shelter from the rain.

"H-hey, are you okay..?"

Enma raised his downcast eyes to wide-eyed ones from a brunette looking at him. Enma shrugged and hoped for the stranger to leave him alone, wanting less exposure to his current pathetic state. However, the brunette didn't seem to want to give up. He shifted his umbrella from his right hand to his left and stretched an outwards palm towards Enma. "Wo-would.. you like to share a-an umbrella with me?" He said, stumbling over his words. Enma stared at the brunette and the latter quickly added, "I-I can drop you off at your house first!" 

Seeing no harm from accepting the brunette's offer, Enma nodded and took his hand. When he did, the brunette smiled happily, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna!"

"Kozato.. Enma." Enma mumbled softly.

"Enma-kun?" Tsuna repeated happily and Enma raised his eyes to smiling ones. 

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to test saying your name!" The brunette giggled and Enma looked down, rubbing his hands shyly. The only people who had ever spoke his name with such a lovely tone was his family. 

Minutes later, they were somehow talking as if they were old friends although it mostly Tsuna talking and Enma listening. As they chattered on, neither of them realised that the rain had stopped. They continued to walk on in the shelter of the umbrella with Enma leading the way. 

"My school's kinda scary with Hibari-san there and all since it's Namimori, but it gets better when you're used to it! How about yours?" Tsuna said cheerfully, touching on the topic of school. However, upon his words, Enma's smile faded. The pain from his injuries that he seemed to have forgotten while having fun talking with the brunette appeared to jump back to his conscious all at once. Enma hissed from the pain and Tsuna jumped in surprise, "are you okay?! Should I call for an ambulance?"

"No, it's okay. I just.. feel unwell." Enma said, putting a hand on Tsuna's arm to calm him down. Despite the redhead's words, Tsuna still looked worriedly at him. They had stopped walking. Only then did Enma realised that it wasn't raining anymore. The boy beside him did not look as if he noticed, though. Instantly, Enma forced a smile that he wasn't used to, "I'm fine, really... I think I can walk back home myself now, thank you for sharing your umbrella with me, Tsuna-"

"Are you being bullied?"

Enma stared agape at the brunette's unreadable expression. No, he shook his head, no no no no, he didn't wanted Tsuna to find out. How? Why? Did he really looked like a bully victim? Is that why the brunette was being so kind to him? Was it sympathy? 

Was... Tsuna looking down on him?

Before he could think, Enma ran. Despite the brunette's running after him and calling his name, he didn't look back. Instead, he just ran as far as his injured legs could take him. He knew that Tsuna was right behind him, but he didn't stop.

Then, the loud sound of a truck honking jerked him back into reality. The next moment, someone had pulled him back and everything is black.

\---

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up in a hospital with an urge to pee. Hurriedly, he took off the plugs on him and ran into the room with a toilet sign hang on it. 

All was well. Till he saw the mirror.

"Tsu.. na..?"


End file.
